In Everything
by RMB27
Summary: An AU based on what ifs and maybes. Nobles and commoners have one thing in common: gossip. Everyone has heard about Ice Queen Anora, Foolish King Cailan, Rebellious Elissa Cousland, and Bastard Son of King Maric Alistair. Enter the masked lives of Ferelden's royalty. What really lies beneath the shadowed edges of these masks?
1. Prologue

I wonder what people would say about me when I die.

Would they look back and think about how I was Queen of Ferelden and my accomplishments were a success? Would they look back and remember in history that my father was the great general that saved Ferelden? Would they think about Ferelden when they think about me?

I sit here, my hands caressing the soft fabric of my dress, on the golden throne of Ferelden. The wide arched windows brought in the warm sunlight and glinted off the heavy crown that rested on my blonde head.

This was what people will probably remember me by.

The pretty Queen of Ferelden, sitting like a frozen statue, staring ahead at nothing yet people would romanticize as "looking at Ferelden's future."

But, that's not it. That's not what I want people to remember me by.

It's funny, you know. I didn't want this. If you told sixteen-year old me that this was my future, I would've laughed at your face. I would've shoved my beloved greatsword up your arse and tell you to shove it.

Yet, here I am. Staring at nothing, yet worrying about everything.

"Your Highness, news from—" an elven servant cut off as I raised my hand. Impatience and tension written on my face as I look at the letter in her hand, my heart beating fast as I took it.

"Thank you, Leah." I said, dismissively. Leah gave a slight curtsey and took her leave. I sat there, prim and proper, except the slight tremble of my hands as I held the closed envelope in my hands.

I closed my eyes, letting out a small cold laugh. If only the people knew that by making me Queen, they made the great Anora Mac Tir a coward.

How did I even get here? Well, that's a story that dates back to a sixteen-year old girl locked up in a tower in Gwaren.

In that tower, she planned to fly.


	2. The Calm

_A:N/ I've fallen in the Ferelden nobility trap. Inspired by JayRain's Cailan-centric stories, I've decided to do my own take with the beloved Theirin family. This is based on the headcanon of Anora not being all prim and proper, Cailan not being a foolish imbecile, Alistair not being in the Theirin family, and Elissa entering the Theirin family. Hope you all will enjoy and find this story interesting._

_Disclaimer: I do not own BioWare's characters or Dragon Age._

* * *

_14 years ago_

_Gwaren_

"Father, let me fight! I'm old enough to decide whether I can—" Her enraged shout was cut off by her father's cold glare.

"You were sixteen for only two days. I hardly believe that you're capable of going with me to settle a few disputes around Ferelden." Loghain Mac Tir stated, his icy eyes guarded as he watched his daughter's unbound blonde waves fly as she turned around, angrily.

Sighing, Loghain turned to face the tactical map that he had spread on the wide table in front of him. He analyzed the dotted lines that he had drawn and took a deep breath. Patience with his daughter has always been a forte, but watching King Maric with Cailan and that…boy, Loghain knew he was lucky to have a girl.

"Anora." He called out, stopping his angry daughter from slamming the door. Anora turned around, crossing her arms.

"Yes, father?" She replied, her voice dripping with that sweet wit that Loghain blamed his genetics for getting him into this mess.

"You know that I do this for your safety." Loghain explained, his proud chin turned upwards.

Anora stood her ground for a moment before slowly dropping her arms. With her head slightly tilted, she stared at her father. "You want me to stay in Denerim, don't you? The castle?"

Loghain could see that familiar calculating gaze in his daughter's eyes. It was eerily odd seeing his dead wife's usual warm blue orbs turn as cold as him through their daughter.

It must've been the ninth time that day that Loghain wished his wife were alive to deal with their teenage daughter.

He had no idea what he was going to get himself into once he handed his daughter a greatsword the moment she turned thirteen, but there she was, standing in a simple silk dress that marked her a noble yet with a sword strapped to her back. An odd, but nostalgic sight as Loghain remembered wild dark brown curls rather than wavy long blonde hair.

Shaking his head, Loghain regained his composure. "Yes, Anora. You can spend time with Cailan."

Anora sighed, relaxing her body, and Loghain knew that his daughter's tantrum was over. "I see Cailan almost every week, Father. You act like I should be overjoyed."

Loghain watched a small smile on Anora's face as soon as she mentioned Cailan's name. It wasn't affectionate by any means. It was more of a comforted smile.

Anora, as a young girl, never got along with many children her age especially after he mother died. Although Cailan was at least a year younger than Anora, Cailan somehow managed to become friends with Anora. She used to be blunt and annoyed by Cailan's insistence on having her to play with him. As the years gone by, Anora still kept her blunt demeanor with him, but everyone noticed by now that Anora was softer when Cailan would run and hug her as soon as she entered Denerim.

"That reminds me! Alistair—" Anora was cut off by her father's icy glare.

"Don't mention that…boy's name around me, Anora." Loghain warned, picking up his shield at the door. Anora trailed behind him and he could hear her huffing angrily at her father's rudeness upon the boy that she cared about since Ferelden found out about him.

"Alistair is as much as importance as Cailan is, Father." Anora called from behind him as he nodded to Ser Cauthrien. Ser Cauthrien skillfully avoided Anora's glare as she passed by her and Loghain followed.

"I'll see you at the castle, Anora." Loghain stated as a final goodbye.

Anora stared at his retreating back in stubborn annoyance. As the heavy doors closed, Anora smiled at the irony of thinking that another door just opened.

* * *

Anora loved horses. She remembered getting up on her first horse, Wind. Okay, Wind just happened to pop up in her ten-year-old mind and she had stuck with it. Maybe it was how fast she ran. When Anora had yelled, "Run like the wind!", It was if she knew what her master yelled about because she galloped so fast that Anora shouted in happiness. So, Anora stuck with Wind.

Especially today.

"Lady Anora, have a safe trip to Denerim." Lorelei, the head of the servants in the Gwaren castle, stated, bowing her head and Anora watched the servants behind her follow suit.

"Thank you. I will." Anora stated, motioning for the guards who were assigned for her safety to follow her.

They galloped towards the port. When they approached the ship, Anora gave Wind a carrot for behaving for her guards as they lead the horse on the ship. Anora caught a glimpse of her father's ship sailing way ahead of them. Turning around, Anora took one last glance of the castle that she stayed in for most of her life.

Gwaren was a beautiful port city. She loved the smell of the water, but she hated being surrounded by it.

She wanted to sail to unknown lands. When she was a kid, she remembered Cailan telling her stories of conquest and Anora felt herself craving for it. When they got older and Anora's visits to Denerim were beginning to become frequent, she watched as Cailan would tell Alistair the same stories and she would simply stand at the doorway and try hard not to laugh at Alistair's laughter and Cailan's over exaggerated antics.

The thought of being reunited with them warmed her a bit.

Putting the hood of her cloak up, Anora walked on board the ship and never looked back.

* * *

Cailan tapped his foot, impatiently. His lessons were beginning to drag and he could hear his little brother's shrieks of delight as a somewhat familiar, warm voice wafted through the majestic halls. Who was here? Maybe Duncan? Well, whoever it was, Cailan always welcomed old familiar faces. It was always boring in the castle even though Alistair was already company enough, but still.

"Cailan, what is your answer?" His old tutor's voice interrupted his thoughts. Cailan sighed, locking his hands behind his head and slumped on his seat. His tutor watched the eldest prince in a resigned impatience. King Maric was always informed of his son's behavior and he had seen that Cailan was punished, accordingly, but it seemed to have no affect on the pretty boy prince. With King Maric's golden hair and ever-changing blue-greyish eyes that he inherited from the late Queen Rowan, Cailan was confident and, well, _Cailan_. If it wasn't for his personality and looks, his tutor would've been proud to call him a scholar, yet Cailan, purposely, would shrink from it.

From a young age, Cailan had shown signs of brilliance and genius, but the death of Queen Rowan had made the poor toddler not interested in books as much. Cailan only clung to the stories that his mother used to tell him.

Fairytales and nothing more.

His tutor sighed at the memory and motioned for Cailan to answer.

"Um, no?" Cailan answered, offering a charming smile in which his tutor responded with an irritable sigh.

"Faking stupidity won't get you anywhere, Prince Cailan." His tutor scolded, pointing at the book in front of Cailan.

Cailan sighed, louder, and rolled his eyes. Raising his arms, Cailan leaned forward and crossed his arms, "Fine. The answer is The Free Marches. Happy?"

His old tutor snorted, "Hardly, Prince Cailan. You have a brilliant mind. Use it." With a wave of a wrinkly hand, his tutor finally dismissed him.

"I will keep that in mind!" Cailan exclaimed in fake cheeriness, smirking. Getting up from his seat, he winked at his old tutor and left the room with the disgruntled but chuckling tutor.

* * *

"Cailan, Cailan, look! It's Duncan!" Alistair shrieked at his older brother as Cailan came into view.

Cailan gave Duncan a hearty hug which Duncan returned in his usual stiff manner, but Cailan didn't mind. It just reminded him that there was finally some company in this boring castle. Cailan turned to hug his brother by picking him up and spinning him around.

"I can see that, kid." Cailan laughed as Alistair tried to squirm away from his brother's grip.

As soon as Alistair gave up, Cailan placed him down with a triumphant grin as Alistair's pouting came into view. Alistair reminded him of his child self. Except for fair skin, golden hair, and blue eyes, Alistair had a darker complexion, golden brown hair, and amber eyes that were wide with innocence and curiosity. If it weren't for those difference and their ages, everyone would've thought that the boys were twins—or triplets if they included their father.

Cailan had loved his brother the moment King Maric placed the small bundle in his equally small arms. He didn't question his father even though sometimes he was tempted to, but one look at his little brother, Cailan thought better of it.

Especially when the whispered rumors were already enraging Cailan.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Alistair yelled, shoving his brother's arm.

A loud cough interrupted the brothers and Cailan and Alistair looked up, immediately. The sight of Duncan's grim yet warm face made Cailan lit up.

"Duncan! It's great to see you! Are you here for official business?" Cailan asked, excited for any news from any battlefield. Cailan loved battle. He wasn't able to have lessons until he turned thirteen, but it had been worth it. Also, pestering General Loghain whenever he came to visit was fun.

"Well, there was an urgent Landsmeet and your father asked for me to be here." Duncan stated, patting the oldest prince's back in greeting.

Cailan noticed the troubled tone and was equally surprised at the urgent Landsmeet, "Landsmeet? My father didn't mention anything—"

"I just called it," a warm yet authoritative voice interrupted. Alistair's face beamed at the sight of his father and ran up to him. Cailan, on the other hand, was a bit miffed at not being told about the Landsmeet.

"So, what's going on?" Cailan asked, eyeing his father. King Maric was busy hugging his youngest before facing his oldest with a grim look on his face.

"There have been disputes in the Hinterlands. Loghain wants to rally support from the other nobles." King Maric explained, assuring Cailan.

"That's…sudden," Cailan finally stated, confusion written on his face, "You're not going to join them, are you?"

King Maric noticed the worry written over his son's face. Alistair would notice if he looked at his brother, so King Maric shot Cailan a pointed look, "No, I'll be staying here. Someone needs to keep an eye on the both of you."

Cailan nodded, curtly, the worry etched on his face disappearing.

"Now, Duncan, if you will join me in the main hall—Oh! Before I forget, tell one of the maids to get a room ready." King Maric turned to face his son as his arm was already over his old friend's shoulder.

Cailan looked at his father, curiously, "Who's coming?"

King Maric laughed, his eyes glinting with mischief, "Well, a feisty little girl who is not so little anymore."

King Maric watched as his son's face dawned with realization and a familiar smirk began to etch on both Theirin men's faces. Cailan seemed to notice his father's smug look and he glared, slightly, although the smile on his face was hard to cover.

"See you boys later." King Maric stated, warmly.

As the two men disappeared from sight as they turned a corner, Alistair turned to face his brother. Amber eyes widened slightly at the slight change of expression in his brother's face.

"Cailan? What happened?" Alistair asked, curiously. Cailan turned to him, his expression more alert and sheepish.

"Oh, nothing." Cailan coughed, slightly, while rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

Alistair narrowed his eyes for a moment then shrugged. It wasn't as if he could get anyone in his family to spit out anything.

"Anyways, who's coming?" Alistair asked, excitedly, wondering what his father meant by a "feisty little girl".

Cailan chuckled a bit and Alistair noticed that the change of expression came back, "Oh, you'll see. She's a bit of a pain in the arse, but you haven't seen her in months."

Alistair still looked at his brother, confused, which made Cailan sigh as he took his brother's hand, "Let's just say that there's finally going to be some fun in the castle once more." Cailan explained as he stared out the great arched windows overlooking the water.

The ships were still far, but Cailan could make out Gwaren's flag. One word explained every feeling that Cailan felt and he sighed, "Finally."

* * *

A:N/ Review please!


	3. Before The Storm

A:N/ Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. BioWare does. They also own the reason for my tears.

* * *

Anora could make out the silhouette of the castle in Denerim and her blue eyes lit up with excitement. Gwaren was behind her now.

"Lady Anora, we're going to put the anchor down now." The captain of the ship informed her. Anora gave him a slight nod and held on to the side of the ship. The sound of the anchor dropping made her body tense at the familiar feeling of not having any control of her body.

When the ship steadied next to the pier, Anora couldn't wait until the wooden plank was set so she could walk gracefully down. Running down to where her guards stood with Wind, she jumped on the horse's back with a loud yell. The guards were taken aback and they sputtered her name, but it was too late. With a pull from the reins, Anora guided Wind to gallop across the ship and jump over to the landing dock.

With a small smile and a wave, Anora didn't bother to turn back at the protesting yells and she made her way to the castle. The wind whipping her long blonde hair back and the dirt staining the bottom of her silky dress, Anora never felt so free.

* * *

Alistair watched his brother and Fergus Cousland on the training grounds, intently. His head in his hands and his wide amber eyes followed Cailan's attacking form and Fergus's defense form, Alistair couldn't wait until he was allowed to hold a sword and shield. His father had laughed when Alistair begged.

King Maric had dismissed him with a hair ruffle and a "be patient" talk.

Cailan seemed to understand his little brother's disappointment and would bring Alistair to the training grounds. With a wink, Cailan had made Alistair promise not to tell their father if Alistair happened to be holding a sword on the days their father wasn't home.

Sweat gleamed from the men's half-naked torsos and Alistair could hear the servant girls giggling behind him. He never understood girls. What about sweaty naked chests got them going?

A loud shuffle from behind interrupted Alistair's thoughts and his eyebrow's furrowed when he watched an elven servant sprint towards the paused men.

"Your highness, General Loghain has arrived." The servant announced. Cailan smiled, widely, at the news and lightly patted the panting servant, "Thank you, Hurion."

As Cailan beckoned for one of the servant girls to give him his shirt, Alistair had to stifle a giggle when he watched one of them almost trip from surprise at being called.

Cailan thanked the girl with the infamous Theirin boy smile and dismissed the blushing girl to her giggling group.

"Alright, kid. Seems that we have a guest to go bother." Cailan said, approaching his little brother with a chuckle. Fergus hung back as he gave a tired salute to Alistair and drank from his skin.

Alistair bit his lip with a worried downcast gaze at his shuffling feet. Cailan noticed the change of attitude and bent down to meet his brother's gaze with a warm, assuring one.

"Hey, I got your back, remember?" Cailan reassured, placing his calloused hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I don't like it when father and him fight…especially because of me." Alistair whispered, kicking the dust on the ground.

A flash of anger shone in Cailan's eyes at the reminder, but he took a mental deep breath as he gazed at his eleven year old brother's slumped form.

"Father loves you, Alistair. That's why he fights with Loghain," Cailan soothed, a playful light in his eyes, "I mean, I guess you're alright, I'd rather have a Mabaari pup, but I didn't have a choice when father placed you in my arms."

That seemed to do the trick because Alistair let out a dry chuckle and shoved his brother, playfully.

As the brother's wrestling died down, Cailan straightened his brother's form and made sure Alistair's amber eyes were staring into his blue ones.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure that you won't be as down when you remember who actually comes along with Mr. I-hate-the-world." Cailan reminded him with a small smile.

Alistair recalled the events of his father's reminder to prepare a room and Cailan's wide smile. That's when a certain girl with long, blonde hair came to his mind.

If on cue, a startled yell from the guards from afar caught the Theirin boys' attention. A familiar light laugh and a horse whinny was getting closer and closer until a looming shadow jumped out of the woods that lead to the training grounds.

"Okay, okay, calm down, girl!" A loud huff from a girl with shockingly brilliant blonde hair and dirtied silken dress sounded as she came into view. Alistair could make out tiny arms holding on the intruder's waist, tightly.

The sight of familiar warm, icy blue eyes came into view and Alistair felt his heart beat, excitedly.

"Anora!" He called out, running towards her. The other intruder, whose arms was holding Anora's waist tightly, let out a light giggle at the running boy.

The sight of Elissa Cousland made Alistair's heart soar even more. The castle wasn't going to be lonely anymore and the harsh whispers in shadowed corners weren't going to hurt him.

He could hear Fergus's and Cailan's laughter behind him and he could make out the warm smile on Anora's face and the excitement written on Elissa's face.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Fergus Cousland watched as Alistair ran towards Anora's horse where Anora and Elissa sat prettily on. Actually, they sat half-on and half-_falling_.

"Anora, watch out for—" Fergus's yell was cut off by Elissa's loud yelp as she jumped off of the horse and greeted Alistair with a hug.

Cailan chuckled at Fergus's worried expression, "Your sister sure knows how to scare you."

Fergus shook his head in response and a small sigh escaped his lips, "You should see my mother. Elissa had picked up one of father's knives and had a little too fun on the training grounds that mother banned Elissa from leaving her room for two days."

Cailan laughed at the image of the twelve-year old Elissa in frantic disarray with knives, "I'm lucky that Alistair is more sarcastic than—"

"Oh, _Cailan_, did you already forget the time when Alistair and Elissa got into the kitchen with her Mabaari puppy?" Fergus asked, exasperated. Cailan stopped smiling for a second and his face paled, "Maker, we're screwed."

This time, it was Fergus's turn to laugh as he gave Cailan's back a hard pat of assurance.

"What are you boys laughing at?" An amused voice interrupted them from behind and Fergus noticed that the two kids were busy playing with Anora's horse and Anora was walking towards them with crossed arms.

Immediately, Fergus turned to face Cailan and noticed the light in his eyes as Anora stopped in front of them.

"_Well, well, well._" Fergus thought, amused. He always knew that Cailan had some sort of affection towards the pretty girl in front of them.

I mean, who wouldn't? Amongst the nobles, Anora, with her silky, blonde hair and ice-colored eyes, was the pretty one. Her personality was usually taciturn and blunt when they were growing up, so boys would be intimidated and make fun of her and girls would be jealous and turn their noses up at her. Fergus remembered when Cailan had suggested playing with Anora when they were kids and how hesitant he had been. The moment Anora snubbed them, Fergus was sure that being friendly with her was over, but Cailan never gave up. As time passed by, Anora began to grow on him. The fiery excitement whenever Fergus would argue with her over political matters and the small smiles she would give him when they made fun of Cailan's dancing as they watched in the corner were what made Fergus realize that Anora Mac Tir was a special girl.

That and Anora was betrothed to his best friend.

Cailan had always known when they were kids that he was to marry Anora and that was what made him determined to be friends with her. The moment that Cailan made Anora laugh, Fergus saw a change in Cailan's usual guarded blue eyes and knew that his friend was smitten.

But, one look at Anora, Fergus knew that she didn't feel the same way. Growing up with her, Fergus learned that Anora wasn't one of those giggly girls who dreamt of princes and love. The way she held a greatsword to Cailan's throat with a victorious smile and the way her eyes locked on to the scholar books in the library where she sat in her favorite corner of the castle was how Fergus knew that Anora was meant for greater things.

It seemed that Cailan knew that, too.

"She's different, Fergus." Cailan had said to Fergus after they had dragged Anora to play with them. Fergus had been bewildered at his friend's shining smile at the mention of her name because all he could remember was the blonde girl being annoyed and blunt with her disappointment. Fergus had simply shook his head at his friend's unusual adoration of Anora.

Yet, Fergus saw what Cailan saw the moment Anora turned sixteen and he couldn't help but feel utterly jealous when he watched Cailan embrace the hesitant but smiling Anora.

* * *

Anora always liked how Cailan smelt. It was a burning smell from all the training under the sun combined with lightly scented soap and shampoo. It was simply _Cailan_. Her golden best friend with that infuriating smirk was the usual annoying yet welcoming feeling whenever he greeted her.

"Looks like you guys were busy." Anora said, pointing at the training grounds with her chin and glance after Cailan let her go.

Fergus laughed at Anora's disappointed blue gaze, "Oh, come on, Nor, we can still spar if you want." Anora coughed a little and shoved Fergus, with an annoyed grunt, and Fergus grabbed her hand and gave her a tight hug.

Laughing, Anora returned the hug with a happy sigh, "Missed you too, you arse."

Fergus was the solid rock when it came to the trio. He would laugh it off whenever Cailan and Anora ever got into a heated argument. He was there to remind Anora or Cailan of a certain responsibility. He was the one that all the ladies fawned over whenever Cailan and him visited Denerim. He was the one that Anora discussed political issues with whenever Cailan zoned out. If Cailan was the golden boy and Anora was the ice princess, Fergus was the perfect in between.

"Anora, Anora!" Loud yells interrupted from behind and Anora unlatched herself from Fergus's hold and turned around. She found herself being tackled to the ground when a blurred vision of light brown and dark blonde hair pounced on her.

Anora hugged the two children with a loud, unbecoming laugh. If her father or tutors heard her, they would grab her arm and drag her off to a corner and scold her unladylike mannerisms.

But, they weren't here. She was away from Gwaren. She was welcomed. She was one step closer to freedom.

* * *

A:N/ One step closer to freedom? Hm.


	4. The Storm

A:N/ Okay, so I apologize for rushing into the story without fully explaining what it's about and what inspired me to write it.

After reading The Stolen Throne and The Calling and playing DA:O, I fell in love with the Theirin family and every other character involved in their storylines. This AU is based on my headcanon of King Maric deciding to keep Alistair and that Ferelden has been starting to doubt their King's judgment.

Anora is still betrothed to Cailan, but she doesn't start off as a cold person and Cailan doesn't start off as a stupid boy, either. I also have a headcanon of Fergus, Cailan, and Anora being close and some other noble kids such as Nathaniel Howe. Alistair, having no mother figure, is practically raised by Anora since she's around most of the time. Loghain doesn't like Alistair since he reminds Loghain of Maric being foolish. Since Elissa is a noble, she hangs out with Alistair since he's around her age.

There's a nine years difference between Cailan and Alistair since Maric mentioned that Cailan was 9 when he left for the Deep Roads in The Calling. This is the prequel of Dragon Age: Origins in my eyes such as how Cailan and Anora's relationship becomes a disaster in the future, how Alistair becomes a Grey Warden even if he's recognized as a Ferelden prince, how Fergus and Elissa's family dies, how King Maric disappears and what the Witch of the Wilds prophesied, and how Loghain becomes a tragic hero/villain.

I hope you guys will stick around and enjoy because I really do try to make my AU's make sense whilst sticking to the original plotline! It won't be boring, I promise :)

* * *

King Maric the Savior, dressed in silk, sat on his throne with a tired look. Draped over his broad shoulders was the royal embellished cloak that he managed to remember to wear on this urgent day. He glanced at the turnout of the immediate Landsmeet and wasn't disappointed with the attendance. A gruff cough sounded from Maric's right side of the throne. The sound made Maric sit up straighter with a long-suffering sigh. Apparently, General Loghain wasn't as patient as the years went by. King Maric raised his arms to catch the attention of the whispering crowd. The moment the nobles hushed, King Maric feigned his famous smile, hiding the tiredness he felt the moment he had sat on the throne that was intended for him.

It was at that moment that Maric remembered Rowan's comforting words once they were positioned as King and Queen of Ferelden.

"Remember that you're King and no one can take that away from you unless you let them," Rowan soothed, her long-gone calloused hands had been soft at that time and the sunlight that always shone from the windows of the throne room casted a halo around her dark cascading curls. Memories of Rowan had begun to haunt him since their son had turned sixteen. Maybe it was because Cailan knew how to ride a horse just like her or his intelligence that came from books was eerily just like her.

Or maybe that when strife came down in Ferelden, he felt even more helpless without his queen.

Focusing at the task at hand, Maric took a deep breath and began to speak with authority and hardened eyes, "I've called this Landsmeet to inform the dark struggle that is happening in the Free Marches. I need your support, brethren."

The nobles' loud murmurs began, but the sound of General Loghain shouting, "Silence!" shushed them.

King Maric gave Loghain a nod of thanks before continuing, "Ferelden needs to stand united at this time. We need to solidify what we can."

"Why is that, Your Highness?" A noble asked, his face shone with concern and curiosity.

King Maric paused and his heart began to beat, furiously. He had been preparing himself to answer this question. He had practiced his answer. He even had to hide it from Loghain, only telling his friend that he just wanted to unite Ferelden.

Yet, there was so much more.

"Ferelden needs to unite because I plan to make peace with Orlais." King Maric answered, quietly.

The reaction to his answer was deafening especially when Maric faced his friend and saw the cold rage in those ice blue eyes.

* * *

Fergus and Cailan paused at the sound of angry shouts coming from the throne room sounded.

"What in the Maker's…" Fergus trailed off, casting a concern look at the group that traveled behind them.

Leaving the training grounds, Fergus and Cailan were going to get washed up and sneak into the Landsmeet and see what the urgency was about. Fergus was seventeen and Cailan was sixteen. Being that the right age of passage was eighteen, both young boys weren't allowed to attend the meetings yet since they weren't formally recognized as their father's heirs until their eighteenth namesday.

Following behind them, Anora offered to take care of the seven year old young ones with a bitter but small smile. Fergus noticed how she was hesitant at first, but she noticed how Alistair was excited to play with her and so was Elissa. It had been an ironic moment as Anora sighed and gave in to the children's pleadings. As children, Anora never liked the noble children their age, but her icy eyes softened at the sight of Alistair and Elissa clinging on to her dirtied skirts. If the kids weren't there, Anora would've bolted for the meeting chamber in the Throne Room while Cailan and Fergus would run after her, telling her to slow down.

Anora seemed to hear the angry outbursts and she bit her lip out of habit whenever she was anxious or worried. Ushering the kids to go on ahead, Anora turned to the two boys with flashing determined eyes.

"Promise me you'll tell me what happened," Anora whispered as soon as the kids disappeared to lead Anora to the playroom.

Cailan laughed at Anora's habit to bite her lip whenever she was anxious and slung an arm around her, "Of course, Let's just hope that my sneaking skills are as good as yours."

Anora rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off, annoyed. Turning to Fergus, Anora casted her determined glare at him, "You promise?"

Fergus crossed his arms and shrugged with a sigh, "Can't promise you anything, Nor."

Cailan snorted, "We'll tell you everything we manage to find out, okay? Now, stop worrying that pretty head of yours and leave it to us."

Anora sighed and gave a small glare at Cailan, "Every. Single. Detail."

"Okay, okay." Cailan sighed, pulling Anora into a small hug.

Cailan gave a light peck on Anora's forehead to soothe her and Fergus noticed the small flush in Cailan's cheeks from being so close to her. Anora didn't seem to notice and relaxed herself in her best friend's embrace, "Fine. Go, you arses."

Detangling herself from Cailan's light hold, Anora made a motion that could only mean, "I'm watching you", that Fergus snorted at and Cailan smiled in return.

As the pretty blonde disappeared from sight, Fergus gave a playful shove at Cailan.

"Sooo…" Fergus trailed off as Cailan gave a shove back, with an annoyed grunt.

"Don't start. Let's just go get ready." Cailan stated, turning around swiftly and walking down the hall corridor that leads to his room.

Fergus shook his head with a bitter smile that rivaled Cailan's bright one.

The Landsmeet was in a huge uproar. Cailan and Fergus managed to sneak in without being detected since half the guards that were supposed to be stationed at the door were busy trying to calm down the mess within the meeting chamber.

"Maker's blood…" Cailan cursed at the sight of nobles fighting each other while his father sat, more like slumped, on the throne as General Loghain stood in front of him, red in the face, yelling at the nobles to stop.

"I see my father." Fergus whispered to his friend, pointing at his silver-haired father, Bryce Cousland, who managed to separate away from the chaos and stood next to the throne, trying to speak to King Maric with his head down. Cailan also saw that Arl Howe was on the other side of the throne, helping General Loghain, by the way his sporadic hand gestures were flinging about.

"Fergus, this is insane." Cailan stated, alarmed at the sight of one of the guards kicking a noble to the side. When Fergus didn't verbally say something, Cailan saw the disapproval in his friend's eyes. Being prince and heir to the throne, Cailan shuddered at the thought of his friend, a teryn's son, disapproving of _him_.

Something must be done.

Fergus nodded in silent agreement, eyeing the fight with agony. Was this what it was to be a noble? Disagreement leading to fighting was the way to go? Even King Maric seemed to be giving up…

"THAT IS ENOUGH." A loud yell caught his attention and Fergus stood in the background, horrified.

There stood informally recognized Prince Cailan in the middle of the chaos, his grey eyes shone with anger and disappointment. Fergus watched as the nobles turned to pay attention to the angry teenager with shock. Even King Maric had his eyes wide open and General Loghain had stopped yelling, at least.

"This is not how we should be acting! What are we? Barbarians? We are Ferelden, not uncouth simpletons! We represent our people, our servant, and our children. What would they say of us if they saw you now?" Cailan angrily shouted, pacing the platform that held the throne.

Cailan whipped around and faced his father, who stared at his son with a blank face, "Father, what is going on?"

Fergus watched Cailan go from angry to concerned at the sight of his aging father that simply sat on the throne, his crown slipping off his greying head.

Fergus ran up to the platform to stand by his father who regarded him with a scolding but proud look at the sight of Ferelden's prince taking action, "Took you boys long enough," Bryce Cousland whispered in his son's ear.

Fergus smiled, softly, back, and straightened the moment the nobles took his appearance, shocked to see another young noble managing to sneak in their meeting.

"Cailan, you shouldn't be here." King Maric whispered, rubbing his temples. Cailan scoffed, his arm motioning to the stunned crowd.

"Do you not see what is happening, Father? The nobles were fighting amongst each other. Wasn't this meeting supposed to be _uniting_ Ferelden?" Cailan pointed out, his disapproving glare matched that of his own father's as he examined the crowd. Fergus couldn't help but smile at the way that the nobles shirked back.

"The prince is right," General Loghain's voice cut through the tense quiet, "We need to stand united. Any opinions against Orlais need to be…pushed aside for now. It's the Free Marches we need to focus on."

"If our king plans to unite Ferelden with Orlais after the Free Marches, I don't think it's _wise_ for my army to help." The familiar snobbish voice of Arl Howe wafted throughout the tense room.

Cailan's grey eyes grew dark at the sound of an insinuated betrayal. About to open his mouth, the sudden grip on his arm stopped him. Loghain's grim face and the flashing of warning behind cold eyes greeted him and he understood that it was time for Loghain to work his strategy among the nobles.

"Howe, do you underestimate your king? King Maric the Savior? The one man who has saved your precious lands from the Orlesians? He is your king. Unless, you dare defy the throne?" Loghain questioned, his arms crossed and his silver armor shining from the light reflecting against it.

Soft murmurs were rippling among the unrest nobles. Fergus watched the face of Arl Howe turn bright red in anger and he couldn't help but snicker.

He never liked that man anyways.

"What General Loghain said is right. Our king has always had Ferelden's unity in his heart and mind. He saved us in multiple occasions, and we have no right to defy him when it comes to decisions as great as this. Who are we to say that _an innocent peace talk with Orlais isn't_ what is best? We already order silk from them and I know that nobles can't live without their luxury." Bryce Cousland agreed with a sharp nod towards Loghain's direction who gave a small grunt of agreement in return. Especially when the mention of nobles and their love of Orlesian luxuries were mentioned.

Arl Howe looked like he was about to explode, but he thought better of it and simply nodded and whipped his cloak over his shoulder and left. The nobles gave a loud, "Ay!", and followed the Arl's lead, leaving Loghain, Bryce, Maric, and the two young boys in the room.

"Maric." Loghain stated, turning towards his friend with displeasure in his eyes.

King Maric looked up and rested his chin on top of his hands as he leaned forward, "Loghain, unite the Free Marches. We will discuss Orlais afterwards."

Loghain opened his mouth to speak, but Maric held up one of his hands, his blue eyes pleading with his friend, "Please, Loghain."

Loghain closed his mouth and let out a long sigh of annoyed defeat, "Fine. We _will_ discuss this later." With that said, Maric turned towards his son and his son's best friend with a frown.

"You boys shouldn't be here in the first place." Maric reprimanded, his eyebrows furrowed. Bryce nodded his agreement, "You boys are not of age yet."

"Not to mention that Cailan's outburst might cause the nobles to talk about how the prince isn't being taught proper etiquette." Loghain added, the sound of his armor clanging rang throughout the room as he crossed his arms.

Cailan frowned, "I protected my father. What is so wrong about that?"

Maric let out a chuckle, his eyebrows still furrowed, but his eyes sparkled with amusement, "I have General Loghain and Teryn Bryce Cousland. I'm fine. Plus, King Maric the Savior isn't a title taken very lightly as you can see."

Fergus watched as Cailan opened his mouth to retort, but as if he thought better of it, Cailan simply sighed and gave a half-bow towards the older men.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Cailan apologized, flatly. Straightening himself, Cailan motioned for Fergus to follow him as he turned to leave, not even daring to look at his father's unreadable eyes.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll find Anora and the kids to call them for dinner." Fergus excused themselves before bowing towards the noblemen.

He didn't miss the different lights in the men's eyes before leaving. The cold indifference in General Loghain's eyes made him shiver since it was Anora's eyes in a different light. King Maric's eyes were…dimming. It was unsettling, but the shape of his eyes was much like Cailan's and it made him sad to see those happy eyes hooded in sadness.

His father's eyes held pride.

A little guilty thought entered Fergus's mind. Fergus hoped his eyes mirrored his father's and that Cailan and Anora would never mirror their own.

* * *

A:N/ Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	5. The Start

A:N/ Thank you for the follows, everyone!3

* * *

Anora sat in the rocking chair that faced the large window that shown the layout of the Denerim marketplace. She could make out the people bartering or fighting with the loud yells of the King's Tongue with different accents. Gwaren was never noisy, and Anora had hated it. The deafening silence as she played by herself as a young girl next to her mother's feet was painful to remember.

"Anora! Anora! Look!" Elissa called out, breaking Anora's reverie of painful memories. The sight of the bright smile on the seven year olds face erased the memory of the crying little girl she once had been.

As Elissa and Alistair showed her what seemed to be a show of soldier toys fighting the toy dragon, Anora laughed at the spectacle. Alistair started running around the room and Anora shook her head in amusement.

She remembered when Alistair was brought to light in the eyes of Ferelden. Cailan and Anora were present at the chantry when King Maric announced that he had another son, the small bundle he was carrying, and planned to recognize him as such.

The sound of the angry rants of nobles and the soft whispers of the chantry sisters had Cailan in tears as he ran up to his father and tried to shield his little brother from anyone who dared to try to take him away. King Maric had looked down at his eldest with such warmth that Anora felt the ugly feeling of jealousy as she looked at her own father who simply stood there, guarding the king, not even acknowledging that his daughter was in the angry crowd with the possibility of getting hurt.

As if her father read her mind, he finally scanned the crowd with his cool gaze and caught her miffed gaze. He motioned for her to join him at the front where King Maric and Cailan stood. Anora was ready to forgive her father for not noticing her before, but her little heart sank when he pointed at Cailan and told her to comfort the prince.

"Cailan is going to get hurt if he stays up here. Bring him back to the front." Loghain had stated, patting Anora's head, stiffly, as if she was a mere puppy.

Anora grabbed Cailan's hand, a little too hard, but Cailan seemed grateful to have her comfort him and Anora reveled in it.

At least Cailan appreciated her.

The nobles were calmed after a moment as Arl Eamon stood by the King and stated that this was in the best interest of Ferelden and that Queen Rowan, his sister, had been dead for two years now. Anora watched as her father bristled at that and King Maric bowed his head in silent grief.

"My sister is dead and King Maric has mourned her for a very long time. We all know this. With her dead, we feared that our king would follow. Instead, he has given us more hope for Ferelden. He has given us another prince." Arl Eamon reasoned towards the crowd.

Although, Anora, smart and cunning even when she was ten, saw the dismay in Arl Eamon's eyes at his own words, she appreciated his political prowess.

But, Anora turned to Cailan and saw his tears were dried up, but his grey eyes, the ones that mirrored his dead mother's, were staring at the small bundle in his father's arms.

It was at that moment that Anora realized that Cailan didn't care about anything else.

All the nobles could shout their displeasure, General Loghain can voice his disagreement, Arl Eamon can mention his dead mother all he wanted, and King Maric could stand in the crossroads with tired eyes, but Cailan cared about the babe that rested amidst all the chaos.

The ten-year old little girl had shivered at the look in Cailan's nine-year olds eyes. Although she had figured out his weakness, she also realized his strength.

And it all was upon the little eight-year old boy who had grabbed her hand and was leading her somewhere that never seemed to bore Anora.

It was also in that moment that Anora realized where her weakness and strength laid. Just as Cailan held her hand all those years ago, Anora held the boy's hand just as hard.

* * *

Cailan sat down on his bed, angrily. With a loud roar, he got up and started pacing the floor. Fergus leaned on the side of the fireplace as he stood, a small sigh escaping his lips as he watched his best friend throw a fit.

"Cailan, you need to realize that that's what we'll be dealing with when we get older." Fergus reasoned with his hot-tempered friend.

Cailan threw his hands up and whipped around to face Fergus with anger written on his face, "They _dared_ to threaten to not unite armies with my father, Fergus. Who do these nobles think they are? My father freed them, for Maker's sake!"

Fergus could hear the agonized anger in Cailan's voice and his heart broke a little for him. It was true. The nobles were beginning to be unreasonable and the King was slightly slumping even more down on this throne each day.

Cailan came into a halt and sat on the plush chair that faced the fireplace. Leaning forward with his elbows placed on his knees, Cailan intertwined his fingers and placed his chin on them, taking a more focused position.

"…Is it wrong that I don't blame them for trying to take advantage of my father?" Cailan asked, softly, his eyes focusing on the flickering flames. Fergus closed his eyes and sighed, sadly.

"You've noticed too?" Fergus asked, trying to figure out how to approach the sensitive subject lightly. Cailan was like a brother to him and he was not going to be as straightforward as he was with Anora.

Out of the three of them, Cailan was more of the sensitive one.

"My father is…giving up. It bothers me, Fergus," Cailan stated, his gaze now turned towards Fergus, "Alistair can't see that, neither can I stand it. If he truly wants me to be king, shouldn't he set a better example? I hear stories of King Maric the Savior, but I find it hard to see him in that light if he lets the nobles push him around like that. Especially when his precious General Loghain seems to be taking the reigns now."

Fergus shuddered at that last comment. General Loghain seemed to be taking more of the King's work and it had startled his father.

"The King used to be more involved in Ferelden, now he seems to be turning into a ghost." Fergus overheard his father tell his mother one night.

That statement began to rang true in Fergus's mind as he gave a reassuring pat on Cailan's back.

"Cailan, talk to him. You're his son. He needs to know what the nobles are seeing if his son sees it also." Fergus encouraged, his mind going to the many possibilities of the scenario between the King and prince.

Fergus always liked King Maric since he was a young boy as he watched the King spar with his father. King Maric the Savior in the flesh had him dreaming of being the commander of armies when he got older.

It was if the Maker had a sense of humor as Fergus befriended Cailan, the future King of Ferelden. Fergus knew that Ferelden needed to see their strong king and Cailan happened to be his strong son.

Cailan took Fergus's words and gave Fergus a slight playful shove, "You just want a good word with my father, my idolizing friend."

Fergus could see the light returning to his friend's cloudy eyes and he laughed in relief, "King Maric the Savior was my hero."

Cailan got up and seemed to be pondering that for a moment before facing his friend.

In a more serious note, Cailan placed both hands on Fergus's shoulders and stared at him, "King Maric the Savior is Ferelden's hero and I plan to uphold that until the very end."

Fergus could feel the Ferelden pride swell in his chest and he slapped Cailan in the back with a loud chuckle, "Hey, maybe you can take his heroic place in my heart once he passes, you sure have the knack to talk me into battle."

"And brothels." Cailan added, whole-heartedly. The sound of booming laughter echoed in the castle as the young men of Ferelden made their way to the playroom.

* * *

"Tell me everything now." Anora grounded out as Cailan and Fergus came into view at the doorway. Cailan raised and eyebrow and Fergus snorted at the sight of the two little kids running ecstatically around the arm-crossed Anora, who was practically glaring at them.

"A 'please' would be nice." Fergus stated, mimicking Anora's cross stance. Anora faced Cailan, who raised his arms in defense.

"Hey, I agree with Fergus." Cailan replied, his eyes shining with amusement. The boys took glee at the annoyed face of the pretty blonde in front of them, but ice princess wasn't allowed to be icy with them.

"Fine, _please_ tell me everything now." Anora groused, sarcastically. The two little kids had stopped running at that moment and started to make their way to the two boys. Fergus picked his little sister up while Cailan let Alistair climb up his back in a clumsy way.

"Grumpy old men going at it. Same thing." Cailan answered, shrugging his shoulders, which made Alistair fall off just a little. The two Theirin boys started laughing while Anora began to impatiently tap her foot.

"Details!" Anora implored, giving up on Cailan and turning to Fergus, who was busy with Elissa's hands all over his face.

"What Cailan said, Nor. The same fights, but in the end, your father manages to bring it together." Fergus explained, muffled at times since Elissa giggled and would interrupt his speech by placing her hand on his mouth.

Anora sighed, but she seemed content and didn't insinuate any further. Cailan and Fergus didn't miss the pride in her eyes when her father was mentioned and they exchanged looks, which went unnoticed by Anora.

They had made the right choice by not telling Anora that her father seemed to be a little…mad.

For as much as they loved Anora, the girl looked up to her father more, no matter how much Anora complained about him.

"So, dinner?" Cailan brought up, well, more like choked out as Alistair wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

Anora gave a light giggle, helping Alistair up so Cailan could breathe.

"Lead the way." Anora said, pulling Fergus's arm who had Elissa's hands over his eyes.

As she laughed at the falling Alistair and the giddy Elissa, Anora felt warmth. It wasn't like Gwaren. Nor was it like being by herself and reading books in her comfort zone. She felt safe.

* * *

The dinner was awkward, to say the least.

Anora had to hid her smile behind her hand as Cailan made faces across from her as her father spoke in his droll voice to King Maric. Fergus also snorted once in awhile and hid it with a cough as soon as the dinner table was quiet.

"So, Anora, my dear, I hear that you're excelling quite quickly when it comes to accounting for your father's land." Eleanor Cousland, Fergus and Elissa's mother, stated, her blue eyes warm.

Anora always liked Eleanor. When Celia, Anora's mother, died, Eleanor had been the most sympathetic as soon as she hugged Anora at the funeral.

"You flatter me, Lady Eleanor." Anora replied, politely.

"Anora has always been excelling. I'm very proud of her." General Loghain's voice added, his cool gaze landing on his daughter.

Anora felt her heart soar but clench at her father's words. They might not see eye to eye from time to time, but she was happy when her father praised her. Talk about daddy issues.

A bitter smile graced her lips, which would be read as a humble smile to the others, but she cursed inwardly when Cailan shot her a concerned look. Of course he would figure it out. She gave a slight shake of her head towards him and Cailan visibly relaxed.

"Cailan, your 18th birthday is in two years. Are you excited?" Bryce Cousland asked, nodding at the golden prince with a smile.

Cailan smiled back, "Would it be bad if I said no?" He joked, but Anora could read the bitterness behind his smile.

Bryce laughed, thinking lightly of the joke. "It's not an easy transition, I agree."

Cailan shrugged, which earned a glare from General Loghain and a small sigh from King Maric, but the boy didn't acknowledge it, "It will be," He faced Anora, and she could feel her heart sink at his bright smile, "I have my best friend."

Fergus shifted uncomfortably at that, but it went unnoticed since Bryce whistled at the cuteness of it all.

Anora smiled back, but she hoped Cailan wouldn't notice the slight bitterness of it.

Since they were little kids, they told each other everything. She knew Cailan trusted her even claimed her to be his only confidant besides Fergus. He never complained about being betrothed to her, but she knew that Cailan and Fergus were popular with ladies. Cailan would flirt with others to an extent and go to brothels to enjoy…shows, but she knew he would reject any other advances because of her. It bothered her that he had to do that.

She appreciated that he would do that, but she _knew_ him.

It hurt to know that Cailan, golden prince of Ferelden, wasn't free and he was never going to be.

He would joke around as Anora mentioned that he could be free with girls just as Fergus was, "Ana, it's fine. I have you." He always said with a wink.

She would frown and point out, "You deserve to have fun, Cailan."

Cailan would smile softly at her and grab her hand, "So do you, Ana. If you can't be free, then I won't. You're my best friend. We're in this together."

Anora's heart clenched at the memory and at the smiling boy in front of her. It was true that they had each other, but she knew that Cailan deserved his chance of happiness.

He wanted her to be free, so she will. The gears of her plan were still beginning, but her hesitancy was stopping her from going full-force, yet Cailan smiled at her so reassuring and bright, Anora had to do this.

For her and Cailan.

She just hoped that one day he would forgive her.

* * *

A:N/DUN DUN DUN. Anora, whatcha up to?!


End file.
